


Little Beast

by MalumsJukebox



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bands, Calum Hood - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Rape, Rating: M, Sad Calum, Sad Luke, mentions of past rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalumsJukebox/pseuds/MalumsJukebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Calum thinks things that don't want him to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Beast

> Luke was nice, and so Calum wanted to sleep with him, Luke was good, and so Calum wanted to sleep with him, Luke was beautiful, and so Calum wanted to sleep with him, Luke smelled like home, and so Calum wanted to sleep with him, Luke thought Calum was _nice and good and beautiful_ , and so Calum wanted to run, Luke thought Calum smelled like home, and so Calum wanted to cry, Luke said Calum was important, and so Calum wanted to hide, Luke knew Calum was special, and so Calum wanted to scream.
> 
> **Calum thought, and so Calum wanted to die.** ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I need you guys to leave a comment saying what you want the other chapters to include. You can even give me ideas that you would like to incorporate, and if I write about it in the future, I can credit your beautiful mind, if you'd like. I need some help here, but I think I have a good start. Please don't be afraid to help me out!!  
> Thanks for reading!! :)  
> xox


End file.
